T'as une clope ?
by Le Gramophone Somnambule
Summary: Saison 1 - Épisode 8, Effy : Tony se retrouve seul à l'hôpital pour veiller sur sa sœur après l'overdose de cette dernière.


Le texte porte sur l'épisode 8 (Effy) de la saison 1. Je le situe après l'overdose d'Effy, lorsque sa famille est à l'hôpital. Il tourne autour de la relation de Tony avec sa sœur.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**- Ce n'est sûrement pas tout ce bordel qui va la réveiller.**

Songea Tony, affalé de tout son poids sur la chaise inconfortable où il avait passé toute la nuit à combattre les courbatures et le sommeil. Mais rien n'aurait pu l'en déloger. Ni les rondes régulières du personnel soignant qui le surveillait d'un air suspicieux, ni le regard accablé de ses parents qui ne cessaient de lui faire des reproches pour taire un peu leur propre culpabilité. Heureusement, ils avaient fini par se résigner à rentrer chez eux pour la nuit. Tony jeta un coup d'œil vaseux aux machines ronronnantes et clignotantes qui aidaient la jeune fille à respirer, à se débarrasser des résidus de drogue, et surtout à oublier la nuit cauchemardesque qu'ils avaient passé en la plongeant dans un sommeil réparateur. Étendue sur le lit d'hôpital, perfusée, livide, elle semblait soudain bien plus jeune; tout au plus une enfant arrivée ici par erreur.

De quoi se souvenait-elle, que savait-elle vraiment sur ce qui s'était passé ? Est-ce qu'elle le tenait pour responsable ? Et pourquoi s'était-elle rendue de son plein grès dans cette fête sordide, faisant confiance à de parfaits inconnus pour lui injecter cette dose ultime de narcotique ? Elle n'était pas passée loin du pire. Il avait eu si peur de la perdre, si mal de la voir dans cet état, fragile, loin de la jeune fille invulnérable, épicurienne et sûre d'elle, dont il s'amusait des frasques nocturnes. Pendant le trajet qui la conduisait à l'hôpital la même rengaine avait tourné en boucle dans son esprit. Parce qu'il était orgueilleux, égocentrique et insensible, parce qu'il considérait les gens autour de lui comme de simples pions à manipuler selon son bon plaisir, il avait failli perdre la seule personne qui comptait à ses yeux.

Une machine émit un son un peu plus grave; mais sur les écrans de contrôle rien n'avait changé. Tony soupira, et après avoir vérifié que les tracés lumineux n'avaient pas bougés, il replongea dans sa première réflexion. C'était l'une de ses petites bizarreries : elle s'endormait plus facilement lorsque le bruit et l'agitation régnaient autour d'elle, enveloppée dans une bulle protectrice de fumée psychotrope et de conversations hallucinées. Peut-être était-ce le danger de la situation qui la séduisait : abandonnée aux bras de Morphée, elle rêvait de celui ou celle qui viendrait violer son sommeil, lui offrant le shoot d'adrénaline qu'elle désirait inlassablement. Car elle ne craignait rien; elle savait déjà, de cette sagesse terrifiante qu'il lisait en elle lorsqu'elle le fixait, semblant soudain le mettre à nu, examiner ses secrets les plus sordides, le juger dans son intimité; et en rire derrière son sourire angélique. Rire de lui, se moquer d'elle-même, se foutre de tous les autres : voilà ce pour quoi elle était réellement douée.

C'était son goût de l'interdit qui l'avait menée ici, et il lui en voulait de s'être laissée prendre au piège aussi facilement. Aussi loin qu'il se soit souvenu, elle avait toujours aimé flirter avec le risque, ne trouvant son équilibre que dans cette oscillation entre conscience et délire, addiction et liberté, silence et influence. Sans doute souffrait-elle plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraitre. Derrière son minois indifférent et hautain, qu'aurait-il pu deviner de ses états d'âme ? Elle ne lui disait rien. Elle ne confiait rien à personne, d'ailleurs. Et c'était aussi ce qu'il aimait tant chez elle, ce silence sur lequel ils avaient construit leur complicité, ce silence à la fois pudique et lourd de sens qu'elle faisait planer sur ses fugues dépravées. Il la couvrait d'ailleurs avec plaisir, partageant le même amour de la fête, de la défonce et du libertinage. Mais maintenant tout était différent, pour lui comme pour elle; et si en apparence cela ne changerait rien sur sa manière de se comporter, il resterait à jamais marqué par ce qui s'était produit ce soir là.

Tony se redressa sur sa chaise, frottant son visage pour tenter d'y effacer les rides d'angoisse qui s'y étaient incrustées pendant la nuit. Si elle semblait être redevenue une enfant plongée dans le sommeil, lui avait vu s'abattre sur sa conscience quelques années de plus, le temps d'une soirée. Depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé seul avec sa sœur il n'avait pas osé la regarder en face, élaborant toutes sortes de stratagèmes pour se donner l'impression de ne pas être seul, dans cette chambre d'hôpital, à veiller sa petite soeur. Il avait eu si peur de la perdre. Lui qui n'avait jamais pensé à quelqu'un d'autre que dans le but d'en obtenir satisfaction, n'avait pas pensé à lui-même une seule fois depuis cet événement, submergé par la honte, la rage et la culpabilité. Il lui en voulait tellement d'avoir risqué sa vie avec une telle facilité, comme si cela n'avait aucune importance, comme si elle avait été complètement seule. Ce qu'elle était sans doute intérieurement. Elle lui ressemblait parfois tant qu'il lui semblait qu'elle faisait partie de lui; mais qu'elle se traite elle-même de la même manière dont Tony traitait ceux qui gravitaient autour de lui, avec dérision, cruauté et indifférence, ça il ne le supporterait pas.

Le jeune homme renifla pour chasser les larmes qui lui montaient encore aux yeux. De l'acide, ces larmes, du sang coulant à flot de son égo blessé à vif. Lui qui ne pleurait jamais n'arrivait plus à retenir son émotion face à cette situation qu'il n'aurait jamais osé envisager, ne vivant que dans la satisfaction immédiate, sans jamais penser aux conséquences de ses actes immatures et . Il ne ressentait plus que du dégoût pour sa propre personne. Ravalant sa fierté, il osa enfin tourner les yeux vers Effy : après tout, personne ne le connaissait mieux que sa sœur, et si même elle ne pouvait le pardonner pour ce qu'il avait fait, supporter ce qu'il est dans son immoralité crasseuse et son insupportable égoïsme, alors personne ne pourrait le faire. Surtout pas lui.

**- T'as une clope ?**

Tony sursauta comme s'il avait reçu un électrochoc en entendant la voix cassée de sa sœur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé quoi que ce soit en sa présence, et il avait presque oublié son timbre de voix si particulier, enfantin et si profond à la fois. Effy était assise en tailleur sur le lit, pâle comme un linge dans sa chemise d'hôpital. Elle le fixait de ses yeux immenses, dont l'éclat métallique ne laissait rien deviner de ses pensées; calme et digne comme si elle eut été dans son propre lit. La fatigue se lisait sur son visage mais ne gâchait en rien son charme : pour la première fois, Tony réalisa qu'elle était aussi belle et séduisante que lui. Elle attendait une réponse de sa part, le dévisageant avec détachement, comme si ni passé, ni présent, ni futur n'avaient d'importance, comme si rien de tout cela n'était réel et qu'elle eut été la seule à en avoir conscience... Un secret qui dessinait sur sa bouche fine et pâle un inébranlable sourire ironique. Tony, encore sous le choc de son réveil, s'empressa de trouver une clope dans la poche de son jean, l'alluma et la tendit à Effy, comme par automatisme.

Les yeux fermés, la tête penchée en arrière, elle tira quelques lattes qui semblèrent la ramener à la vie mieux que toutes les machines auxquelles elle était branchée depuis de nombreuses heures. Tony ne la quittait pas du regard, terrorisé à l'idée qu'elle se souvienne de cette horrible nuit et qu'elle le lapide d'un de ses regards assassins. Ses cheveux emmêlés et sales coulaient le long de son dos nu; avec sa longue silhouette blafarde et longiligne dans la chemise d'hôpital, on aurait dit une aliénée échappée d'un asile. Entrouvrant ses yeux cernés de noir, Effy remarqua le capteur de fumée accroché au plafond. Serrant la clope entre ses lèvres, elle arracha sa perfusion d'un coup sec, et descendit du lit en refusant la main que Tony avait tendu instinctivement pour l'aider. Aussi fière que lui; encore quelque chose qui faisait d'eux des complices et des confidents muets, souvent sur la même longueur d'onde sans même avoir besoin de se le dire. Lentement, encore un peu sonnée, elle enfila ses bottes motardes posées au pied du lit, tira une nouvelle bouffée de tabac et s'éloigna dans l'allée déserte de l'hôpital.

La gorge de Tony se noua devant ce bout de femme minuscule et si forte trébuchant, se redressant et continuant sa route sans se retourner un seule fois, déjà déterminée à poursuivre le fil des évènements, quels qu'ils soient, peu importe, pourvu qu'elle se sente grisée, défoncée jusqu'à tout oublier, loin de son quotidien qu'elle détestait tant. Il savait qu'elle ne l'attendrait pas; elle n'avait pas le temps, prête à laisser derrière elle tout ce qui l'encombrait, et en particulier ses émotions, pour foncer tête baissée à la recherche de ses limites et de ses désirs. Alors Tony quitta tranquillement son siège, et rejoignant sa petite sœur, lui empoigna la main pour, s'il ne pouvait ni ne voulait la protéger dans son apprentissage, au moins l'accompagner sur la route qu'elle avait déjà toute tracée.


End file.
